leslielu_mariefandomcom-20200214-history
Luca
" Let's be honest, he has zero redeeming qualities." -Leslie explaining Luca's 'positive' character traits Luca (Pronounced LOO-CA) is a male NMD from a presumably powerful family. He is Leslie's first, most popular, and favorite oc. Its Presumed he's been alive since The Black Death and used to spend time with humans, after these humans died he proceeded to isolate himself and became a lone wolf so he would never have to deal with loss again Personality Luca comes off as an extremely rude asshole and prefers to keep it that way. He acts like this to keep people away from him because he'd rather not care or worry someone.When he's comfortable around someone he will grow softer and drop the attitude(Mostly) Physical Traits Luca is a deformed nmd,which causes gashes to leak on a certain part of the body,in Luca's case, these are on the front part of his neck. The gashes do not leak very often thankfully. NMDs with these deformities are extremely strong and this is no different for Luca. Its been said he can easily win fights on his own with little to no help. Voice and Vocal Pattern Leslie posted a small video of her headcanon voice for Luca, Mi-Chan. Fans have expressed that they also think the youtuber Ashe would make a good voice for him and Leslie agrees. As for Luca's speech style, it's very rude and casual with quite the 'vocabulary', having quotes like: "Go choke on a bag of dicks" "What the fuck is "shipping"?" and my personal favorite "According to my calculations you're an enormous dickwad and you can eat my ass forever...go fuck yourself" Relationships Papaya Luca was annoyed by Papaya at first but agreed to help him after weeks of Papaya's persistence. With time he began to get used to Paya's cheerfulness and outbursts of pure fucking sunshine. Eventually they become very close in a nice, sin-free, platonic relationship. In fact, he has never been this close to someone before. Luca and Papaya are constantly shipped together by the fandom. Vance Vance is his younger cousin. Luca tries to avoid him as best as he can, since Vance does nothing but pick fights. Although Luca is strong enough to hold his own against him, he wants to avoid any physical conflict if he can. He understands that Vance hates him but doesn't really know why. He tries to keep Vance away from Papaya. It's been said Vance visits often to remind Luca how much of a disappointment he is to the family. Enoch Even though they have been forced to interact often, due to Papaya, Luca and Enoch don't quite care for each other. Luca will admit that Enoch must be quite strong for a human/nightmare hybrid in order to have gashes. He worries that Enoch could cause trouble though. It's been implied that Enoch may have tried to kill him on their first meeting Riley Doesn't care much for Riley and is often annoyed by Riley's asshole-like personality. Reese Its unknown what their interactions are like but presumably Luca would be annoyed by Reese Category:Characters